


boo! i love you

by neotbz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, SO FLUFFY, haknyeon loves sunwoo so much, stressed out sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotbz/pseuds/neotbz
Summary: The door opens and Haknyeon slips in, eyes widening when he spots Sunwoo on the floor, puffy eyes and disheveled hair, still wrapped in his blanket. He’s holding a mug of hot cocoa, and Sunwoo’s heart inflates as his eyes fill with tears again.(or, where sunwoo's laptop decides to delete all of his college application essays, but haknyeon is there to remind sunwoo to take care of himself)
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	boo! i love you

Sunwoo’s senior year wasn’t supposed to be going like this. He had been hearing stories of all his older friends’ senior years for years now, and he expected his to mirror theirs. He wanted to go to prom and be in the front of the senior section every Friday at each football game, and he wanted to participate in senior skip days, while harboring no stress and living his best life. 

Instead, he is inside his bedroom sitting on the floor in the dark on a 6 pm on Friday night, whispering “Fuck you” to his laptop as he hits the refresh button fruitlessly, hoping for his essays to magically reappear. 

“Fuck you!” he mumbles, pushing his blank laptop screen away, reaching onto his bed for a blanket, wrapping himself into it. 

He moans loudly, frustration clear in his voice. Fuck his laptop. Fuck college essays. Who decided that every college is able to require three supplemental essays? And why the fuck did Sunwoo’s laptop decide to delete all of his essays two weeks before his applications are due?

Sunwoo’s tearing up, feeling a familiar choking sensation build up in his throat. He has no idea what to do now since his piece-of-shit laptop has decided to fuck up Sunwoo’s life more than it already is. He stifles the whimper that threatens to burst out of his chest by shoving some of the blanket over his mouth, hoping it muffles the noise enough that none of his family hears it. 

He’s two seconds from a mental breakdown anyway, so he considers throwing his laptop out of his open window. It wouldn’t solve anything at all, Sunwoo’s aware, but it would relieve the consuming pressure in his chest and that should count for something. 

He also considers going downstairs and telling his parents that he’s not applying to college anymore—that he’s decided to take a year off. It’s false, of course, Sunwoo is already lost enough in life, taking a gap year would cause anxiety that Sunwoo doesn’t need, but it’s interesting to think about. Adding some chaos to the world is a good way to diffuse the rage that’s in him.

He flops onto his side, burrowing himself further into the blanket. The opened laptop screen stares at him tauntingly, as if it knows how much it’s fucked Sunwoo over. Sunwoo reaches out and kicks the laptop, sending it spinning away from him, tilting onto the screen on the rug next to him. 

Sunwoo huffs, staring up at the ceiling. The window is open, and chilly October winds whip through his room, nothing but faint purple LED lights lighting up the room. 

Sunwoo kicks the air again, turning on his other side, muttering curses, and ignoring the burning tears that drip down his face. 

He’s furious. At the world, at himself, at all of his friends who majored in business and psych, who had it easier than him, at himself, and of course, at his laptop. 

He’s furious that he didn’t save a backup copy of his essays. He’s furious that his laptop, which had been in perfect health all summer even when Sunwoo played PC games until four in the morning, suddenly decides to break during the most critical part of his entire senior year. 

He’s furious that his AP teachers think it’s acceptable to assign four hours worth of homework each night when he’s slowly losing all mental stability as the hours pass by. He’s furious that he hasn’t been to a single football game this year, that he hasn’t gone to a party, that he hasn’t done anything other than go to class, write his stupid essays, go to work, volunteer with the spare time he has, and rinse and repeat.

But Sunwoo can’t do anything about it, so he stays on the floor, furious tears sliding down his cheeks, dripping over his nose, feeling like pure shit. 

Sunwoo stays on the floor, pitying himself and doing whatever he can to avoid having a full mental breakdown or bleaching his hair—both very difficult tasks. 

It’s twenty minutes or so later when Sunwoo hears slight knocks on his door, then, “I’m coming in, Sunwoo.”

Sunwoo scrambles to sit up, wiping his cheeks and wrapping the blanket tighter around him. Haknyeon’s voice is already soothing to him, calming his racing heartbeat down even without being in the same room as him.

The door opens and Haknyeon slips in, eyes widening when he spots Sunwoo on the floor, puffy eyes and disheveled hair, still wrapped in his blanket. He’s holding a mug of hot cocoa, and Sunwoo’s heart inflates as his eyes fill with tears again. 

“Hey, hey, Sunwoo,” Haknyeon immediately puts the beverage down on Sunwoo’s bedside table, crossing the room to kneel in front of Sunwoo, pulling the bundle of blankets toward him. 

Haknyeon’s arms wrap around Sunwoo’s back, one hand coming up to rub soothingly at his hair. Haknyeon rocks them from side to side gently, not saying anything until Sunwoo quiets, nothing but the occasional hiccup escaping him. 

When Sunwoo pulls away from Haknyeon, he accepts the mug Haknyeon hands him gratefully, leaning against his bed and asking, “How are you here?”

“Well your sister called me complaining that you were making weird noises so I thought I’d better check up on you. She’s heading out to the football game. Don’t you wanna go?” Haknyeon explains, watching Sunwoo with a careful eye.

Sunwoo lets out what must be the world’s longest sigh ever before looking at his piece-of-shit laptop, knowing well that he was being overdramatic, “I’m not gonna make it to college.”

Haknyeon furrows an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t have any fucking essays to submit. Which might be a sign from my laptop telling me that my essays are too shit to be submitted anyway,” Sunwoo places the mug down on the floor and flops to the side, wondering just how pathetic Haknyeon would think he is. 

“I’m glad to see that me going off to college hasn’t destroyed your sense of humor,” Haknyeon cracks a smile. Sunwoo huffs, taking an awkwardly-positioned sip from his mug.

If Sunwoo’s being honest, he hasn’t cracked a joke in weeks, probably close to the last time that Haknyeon had come home. But seeing Haknyeon here stupidly gives Sunwoo hope and motivation, and in turn, he’s happy enough to joke around. 

Instead, he says, “Well I can’t possibly leave the humor to you, so the responsibility falls on me.”

Sunwoo straightens. His face is puffy and if he glances over at his laptop, he’s sure he’ll start crying out of frustration again, but for now, seeing Haknyeon here, with a wide smile and comforting voice and warmth, Sunwoo is full to the brim with hope. 

“C’mere,” Haknyeon coaxes, and Sunwoo is moving before he knows it. 

“You’ve been working yourself too hard, haven’t you?” Haknyeon murmurs when Sunwoo settles in next him, Sunwoo’s legs thrown over Haknyeon’s lap, and his arms wrapped around Hak’s waist. Haknyeon’s hand idly runs through Sunwoo’s hair, and in the darkness, Sunwoo wants to fall asleep to the sound of Haknyeon’s steady heartbeat.

Sunwoo shakes his head minutely, “Not really.”

Haknyeon sighs, “I know you have, Sunwoo. I know you. I know how dedicated you are to your goals. But you also need to take care of yourself. You need to find a balance, Woo. Between college apps and AP work and having fun and taking care of yourself.”

“School’s my priority right now. I’ll do nothing but sleep over winter break anyway.”

“That’s over a month away, Sunwoo. At this rate, you’ll be losing your mental stability before winter break,” Haknyeon says, and when Sunwoo pouts, he leans down to press a quick kiss to his lips. 

Sunwoo isn’t expecting it, but it’s certainly not unwelcome. He leans closer to Haknyeon, his chest pressed into Haknyeon’s arm. Haknyeon’s hand is gentle when it comes up to cradle Sunwoo’s face, and all Sunwoo wants to do is turn his laptop off and move to his bed with Haknyeon. The kiss fills Sunwoo with warmth; the familiar pressure of Haknyeon’s lips on his reminding him of how bad he’s missed Haknyeon since he left for college. 

Sunwoo’s good at pretending he doesn’t miss Haknyeon. He’s good at pretending he’s used to not seeing Haknyeon for weeks at a time, that he’s too busy to miss Haknyeon at all, but at night when he’s seconds away from falling asleep, that’s when he misses Haknyeon’s embrace. 

“How about this,” Haknyeon starts when they break apart, “How about tomorrow you take a day off for yourself. We can get breakfast and watch a soccer game. I bet you haven’t watched a single game since you stopped coaching, right?” Haknyeon waits on Sunwoo’s sheepish nod, but then the rest of Haknyeon’s sentence processes in his mind.

“No, wait, I can’t take the day off! My laptop just deleted all of my essays. I have to spend all of this weekend writing them. I’m absolutely fucked. I probably won’t get any sleep tonight or tomorrow, I cannot take the day off. Hak, I know—”

“Sunwoo, sunshine,” Haknyeon puts an arm on Sunwoo’s arm to calm him down, “This is exactly why you need the day off. You’re so burnt out, you need to reset. We can get breakfast, watch a soccer game, eat lunch with your family or mine, and watch TV and maybe hang out with Kevin and Chanhee. They’re home for the weekend too.”

Sunwoo can’t deny that Haknyeon’s plan sounds better than his plan to speedwrite—more like bullshit—eight essays in two days.

“You can think about it. A rest day tomorrow, then working on Sunday. I think a day off is just what you need,” Haknyeon says. “But we can figure that out tomorrow. Tonight, you’re watching movies with me. It’s October, we need to be watching spooky movies.”

“Hak, you and I both know you’re gonna scream so loud my parents will come up here and end up watching with us,” Sunwoo rolls his eyes but stands, moving to his bed. 

Sunwoo isn’t sure that watching movies with Haknyeon is actually the best way to spend his time, but Haknyeon’s sweet smile has always been too charming for Sunwoo to resist. Haknyeon lays down next to Sunwoo, pulling Sunwoo’s blanket over him, his body inches from Sunwoo’s, a bright smile on his face. 

“What?” Sunwoo asks, Haknyeon’s smile contagious enough that a smile of his own starts spreading on Sunwoo’s face.

Haknyeon shrugs, “I love you. You’re amazing, you know that?”

Sunwoo’s cheeks heat up, but he can’t pretend he doesn’t love praise from Haknyeon, and he loves being told he’s loved even more. Just for this moment, Sunwoo thinks his laptop breaking down is almost worth it. (It definitely isn’t, and Sunwoo has quite a fun Sunday working on rewriting them, but with Haknyeon sitting next to him, it’s infinitely better).

“Shut up,” Sunwoo rolls his eyes but leans over and kisses Haknyeon’s cheek. “Get the movie started.”

Haknyeon smiles, and once again, Sunwoo is struck with the comforting sensation that everything will be okay. And maybe it will be, if he has Haknyeon by his side. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/stealertbz) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hoonheart)
> 
> probably won't be able to write for a couple weeks since my workload is getting heavier as the semester gets closer to the end, but i hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3


End file.
